1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is concerned with speech synthesis, and particularly, though not exclusively, with text-to-speech synthesisers which operate by concatenating segments of stored speech waveforms.
2. Related Art
Various prior art systems have been devised for converting text to synthesized speech. While these systems provide associated techniques to determine the timing and duration of synthesized phonetic units, it is believed that there is room for improvement in this regard.